She's Got Jack Vexed
by Sparrabeth
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON. Sparrabeth AU where Elizabeth and Will are married. Post AWE, and they are still sailing with Jack. What happens one night when Jack and Elizabeth both decide to give into what they so desperately desire?
1. The Dominating One

Jack walked along the side of the Pearl, taking in his surroundings, thinking as he often does. His thoughts were revolving around women, of course, it always revolves around women, but this time he was thinking about one particular woman.

Elizabeth had night shift on the helm, Jack knew this for a fact. He knew this because he assigned the task himself, his evil fantasies begging to be fulfilled. After a certain amount of time, he was sick of the petty flirting game that he's been sharing with Elizabeth. When he wants a girl, he gets a girl, but Elizabeth had been different. She'd "batted around the bush" for so long, leaving Jack on the hook while he watched her be intimate with her fiance, Will.

Honestly, he was just sick of it.

So, he, being the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, did what he does best. He hatched a plan. He would just take her, tonight, while she served the graveyard shift. She wants him, he knew this much, and if he played his cards right, and took her in a dominating, yet gentle way, he could finally achieve that unobtainable bliss that's kept him up so many long nights.

Jack walked up the stairs to find Elizabeth, her eyes glued unknowingly to the sky as she held the wooden spokes of the wheel in her hands. Jack noted how she looked so gentle, so graceful, so _right _while sailing. She was most definitely a pirate girl with her hair all knotted and wind strewn, her skin a golden tan, and dirt and sweat lingered freely on her brow. She would soon be _his _pirate girl.

Jack ducked down and slipped behind her with feline-like lightness so he could go unnoticed. To his relief, she was still gazing mindlessly at the stars. _Now or never, Jackie boy. _He thought.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth gently, but firmly on the hips and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Jack?" She said with faked confusion. She knew he was there, trying to sneak up on her, but she went along with it anyways. Jack knew better than to respond though because that seemed to be when he would lose his grasp on the situation. Too many times has he left their flirting unsatisfied because of dialogue. He let his lips respond.

He caught her lips in a quick, gentle yet passionate kiss. Jack pushed Elizabeth back a few steps so she was pinned against the wheel. When Elizabeth pulled away, Jack wasn't surprised. The kiss left both parties mouths lingering with the sparks and tingles of each other's taste.

"Come now, luv, I know you don't want to stop there," He said, allowing himself one smug statement.

"Mmm, no," Elizabeth said with a little smile. She raised her hands to his chest and gently ran her fingers under his shirt, giving into all the built up sexual frustration that she's had towards Jack. She was a pirate now, she best do pirate things, "You're right, Jack, I don't want to stop there." And with that final quip she lowered her lips to his neck and kissed up to his jawline, taking control of the situation. Jack's eyes rolled back as he felt her tickling him with her feminine lips and fingers.

"'Lizabeth," Jack said, and Elizabeth stopped and looked him in the eyes, "You're the only girl for me, darlin'."

"You're lying, Jack," She said knowingly. She lowered her right hand down his sternum, past his abs, and rested it at the top of his breeches. Jack was having trouble focusing on good lies, enthralled by this siren's beauty and skill.

"Aye, luv, I am," Jack said, and Elizabeth raised her hand, so it rested on his abs. Jack thought he angered her and figured that he'd be left another night with the only action he'd get be his hand. He grunted in frustration and anger. Yet, to his relief, Elizabeth leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I don't care," She said and then gently bit down on his earlobe. Jack smiled as she lowered her hand again. He began to undo her top and got halfway through the buttons when she spoke again, "No, Jack, stop."

"What now, luv?" Jack responded, he was annoyed, but it didn't show.

"Some things are left to the imagination," She whispered seductively, and then finally lowered her hands into his pants to the point where she was touching his manhood.

Just like that, Jack didn't care as much about not being able to take her top off. He grunted and rested his head on her shoulder as she moved her hand in slow circles over his erection. Jack's been with many women, but Elizabeth had a way of turning him on abnormally well. This surprised Jack. When he entered this situation he figured he would be the dominant, experienced one. Obviously, Will has given her more experience than Jack thought.

""Lizabeth," Jack said through staggered breaths, "I'm going to cum."

"Already?" Elizabeth laughed a bit. Jack would've refuted his honor, but she had him like putty. She encircled her hand around him and moved in rhythmic paces up and down his length, "It's okay, you're lasting longer than Will."

"Reassuring," Jack retorted sarcastically. He already knew he was better than the whelp, she didn't need to tell him. "Faster." He commanded, but instead Elizabeth slowed down.

"Say please," She whispered. Jack grunted again through gritted teeth and met her lips in a kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and his body pressed her harder against the wheel. He raised his hands and felt her breasts through her shirt, taking what he can get. She quickened her hand pace as he melded her breasts, consumed in her own lust to the point where she momentarily lost control.

Jack exploded in her hand and collapsed, sweating against her. Both of their breaths were going from fast paced to slow paced. After a moment, Elizabeth slipped out from under him and started walking to the descending stairs.

"Is this the last of it then, luv?" Jack asked as he watched her go. She stopped and spoke, eyes still glued on the horizon.

"Maybe."

"Going to bed now?" Jack inquired, still vexed by this temptress.

"Aye," She responded deadpan.

"With the whelp?" Jack probed deeper.

"Of course," She said.

"Ahh," Jack said, feeling more like himself, "So you've got to go face your fiance now? Are you going to tell him of our little scandal, luv?" Elizabeth turned around to face Jack. He expected her face to read guilt and anger, but instead she wore a smug smile, one that he himself usually brandished.

"I'm not sorry," Was all she said, and then she turned around and continued walking down the stairs.

"Pirate," Jack said after her. He paused for a moment, desperate for a response, but to his anger, disappointment, and a little relief, there was nothing.


	2. Under the Stairs

Daybreak crept over the horizon, illuminating the black sails of the Pearl and the ocean that surrounded it. Jack was still at the wheel, under slept and over worked, but the fatigue was not visible in his relaxed features. He was waiting for Elizabeth to awake. He was waiting eagerly, but a part of him dreaded it as well. Captain Jack Sparrow, for once, had no clue what the aftermath of the previous night would be.

Eventually, he heard footsteps and movement below deck. The crew was obviously waking. Jack knew that along with the crew would come Elizabeth, and unfortunately William as well. The sounds of laughter carried to Jack's ears. It was a sweet sound, something that Jack always loved to hear. The laugh was masculine, but shortly afterwards came the drifting sound of feminine laughter.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs, joking with Will. The two were obviously having a good time toying around with inside jokes. They walked up the second set off stairs to the helm of the Pearl.

"Good morning, Jack," Elizabeth said cheerfully through laughter, "Thanks for relieving me of my duty last night, I surely needed the sleep."

"Of course, darlin'," Jack responded with a little smile. He knew her game. He knew that she held no guilt. He knew that she found it rather fun. This was good news to Jack, it was something he could take advantage of. A little part of him was wondering what she did after she left him the previous night, but with Will so close, he knew he had to play his ground carefully, "Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth exchanged a quick glance with Will, blushed slightly and responded.

"Aye," She said, regaining her composure. She was embarrassed. She'd been with two men and one night, something that a governor's daughter should never do. "Well," She said quickly, changing the subject, "I'll get on the wheel now and then hand it over to Gibbs, get some sleep, Jack."

"I'd be best if Mr. Turner took the wheel," Jack said with an evil little smile that exposed his shining teeth, "After all, you've had it practically the whole night."

"It makes sense," Will agreed unsuspectingly. _He's got too much faith in her, _Jack thought. Elizabeth and Jack both moved away from the wheel so Will could step in. After Will had the Pearl in his hands, Elizabeth and Jack descended the stairs together, making friendly pointless banter until they reached the main deck.

Once they reached the main deck Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and pulled her behind the staircase. He was swift and quick with his movements, and she responded with equal amounts of grace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped lightly as he picked her up. She straddled his waist with her legs while he backed her against the wall. They were silent in each others embrace. She went from glancing between his eyes and lips whilst biting gently on her own lip. He wanted her, and she wanted him, but she didn't want to give herself to him.

Elizabeth had already given him too much power this round so she made a mental promise to not kiss first. Jack was doing the same thing, putting both parties in sexual anguish. Jack let out a frustrated grunt, giving into his lust and captured her lips in a gentle, slow kiss. Their lips melded together sweetly. When they pulled apart, they could still taste each other in their mouths.

Elizabeth looked at Jack with a gleam of evil ideas hidden behind her gentle eyes. She began to move her pelvis against Jack's in slow circles. She watched his face change from collected to frustrated with lust. She moved a little faster, feeling his erection growing through his breeches. He pushed her harder against the wall as he thrusted to meet her movements. She had a way to get him hard without even removing any of his clothing.

"Find the Captain," Gibbs voice drifted to them from above.

"Aye," Will responded. Elizabeth stopped her movements immediately and let her feet fall lightly to the ground. Will was above them on the staircase, descending slowly. Elizabeth began to slip out from under him when Jack spoke in his scruffy voice.

"Luv, I'm not presentable," He whispered low. Elizabeth knew it was true, she still felt his hardness pressed against her thigh.

"I'll stall him, you get that figured out," She whispered, removing herself completely from under him and giving his manhood a quick squeeze as she went out.

"Damn temptress," Jack mumbled as he lowered his hand into his breeches.

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	3. A Turn of Events

"You've got to be kidding!" Elizabeth exclaimed just as Jack ascended the stairs to meet Will, Gibbs, and his beautiful seductress.

"What's happening now?" Jack asked.

"We're nearing the rocks, Capt'n," Gibbs said in a harsh, quick whisper.

"So, what?" Jack asked with a confused look, he moved closer to the group until he was standing in between Gibbs and Elizabeth, "We'll just take her hard on starboard 'round the rocks. Honestly, Mister Gibbs, I thought you'd h've known 'dis by now."

"It's not that, sir!" Gibbs said, "These rocks are the rocks of Murtush. You and I both know what that means."

"Sirens," Jack said, looking down with worry.

"Aye, sir, sirens." Gibbs responded.

"I'm sorry, what's this with sirens?" Elizabeth asked cluelessly.

"Tempting little lasses," Jack said, "Actually, you'd get along with them well!"

"Bite your tongue, Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth snapped defensively. She was near Will; therefore, she was watching how she acted around this handsomely rugged pirate.

"Do it for me," Jack whispered low enough so that only Elizabeth would hear. She glared daggers at him in response.

"What is it you purpose we do?" Will asked Jack. Will wore a look of mild suspicion.

"Anyway to get around 'em, Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"No, Capt'n, not unless we hightail it in the opposite direction," Gibbs responded.

"Meh," Jack complained, "And forsake the treasure of Basse Terre? Bollucks. I'd rather risk some of the crew getting imprinted."

"Imprinted?" William inquired.

"Aye, them sirens target passionate lovers, they're the easiest to kill, you see. They is so caught up in their own game of lust that they could practically have death screaming in their face and they wouldn't know it." Gibbs responded. Will looked nervously at Elizabeth, obviously fearing him and her as targets. Yet, Elizabeth only stared blankly out in the horizon, thoughts swarming her head, thoughts of Jack. Jack was standing stiffly next to her, eyes shouting with worry.

"Passionate lovers, you say?" Elizabeth asked, "Do these lovers have to be in love to be imprinted?"

"Aye," Gibbs answered. Elizabeth let out a deep sigh of relief, and Jack's shoulders relaxed a bit, "The lovers will bear two tattoos carved into their right shoulders when they hear the siren's song. Bloody painful experience, I hear."

"We musn't worry then," Jack said with a smile, but when he spied Will's nervous face, he added: "Well, I mustn't worry. I'm loveless, ya see."

"But you've got a passionate lover?" Will inquired innocently.

"Maybe," Jack said defensively. Jack sneakily crept his hand under the back of Elizabeth's shirt until his calloused fingers were resting on her soft skin. He drew circles with his fingertips on her lower back, and Elizabeth bit her bottom lip lightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I've asked, I really don't care," Will said with a little smug smile. _What is he playing at? _Jack thought. "I've got Elizabeth as my wife, I'm happy with not knowing about your love life." _Ah, so that's it, he wants to rub it in my face that he got Elizabeth. _Jack thought. _Hmm...let him attempt to claim her. _

Jack lowered his hand into Elizabeth's breeches so he was touching her bum.

"Ah, yes, you and her really do make a cute couple," Jack said with a smug smile. He lowered his hand further down, past her firmly shaped arse until his hand was on her privates, "SO cute, in fact, that I-"

"Watch yourself, Sparrow," Elizabeth said, struggling to keep her breath even as Jack moved his fingers skillfully in quick and slow, high pressured and low pressured circles across her womanhood.

"SO cute, that I couldn't imagine either of you with anyone else," Jack said. He stopped his hand and smiled at Will. Will returned the smile and glanced at his wife.

"Me either. Elizabeth, I'll be in the cellar if you need me," Will hinted, he then turned around and walked away.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said once they were alone, her composure faltering.

"Aye, luv?" Jack asked.

"Finish it," She whispered breathlessly.

"Sorry darlin', got places to go, people to see, Captain-y duties to attend to."

"You can't just leave me like this!" Elizabeth moaned in a hushed voice.

"I've warmed you up for your hubby," Jack responded with a smug smile. He had her just as bad as she had him. He dipped his finger quickly into her wetness before he pulled his hand out and walked away. Leaving a frustrated and sweating Elizabeth in his wake.


	4. Where the Compass Points

**A/N: Sorry for how long it has taken me to write this chapter, but here it is. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always. This is an extremely climatic chapter, enjoy.**

"You ready?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a small smile, Will smiled back at her confidence and grabbed her hand comfortingly. Jack glared daggers out of the corner of his eye at the couple and made his typical disgusted face. Elizabeth saw Jack in her peripheral vision and smiled inwardly, the thought that she made Jack Sparrow jealous made her tingle with success.

In front of them, the rocks stood tall. They looked fierce and threatening, jolting out at aggressive angles, dwarfing the ship as it slid through still water. Everyone stood still, eyeing the doom that lay before them. The tension on the deck was extremely uncomfortable, even for the calmest Elizabeth and Jack.

"Love, passion. That's all, right?" Elizabeth broke the silence by referring to Gibbs.

"Aye, Miss. Oh well, and the sirens won't even start their song if they sense there are no two people to imprint on the ship," Gibbs responded. He paused for a second and then his lips pursed in a line as though he'd forgotten something rather important, "Well, there be one more variable, post-imprinting…"

"And, that is?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice was strained.

"Hmm…well, let me think," Gibbs said closing his eyes.

"MASTER GIBBS!" Jack commanded, "You will tell us, now, what that variable is." Almost on cue to the sound of Jack's voice, a song drifted from atop the rocks. Will gritted his teeth and looked down, upset and ashamed.

"What is it, Will?" Elizabeth asked, noticing the change in her husband's behavior.

"It's us, Elizabeth, we've damned this ship to the song of the sirens because of our relationship; don't you feel guilty?" Will responded. Jack scoffed sarcastically in the corner.

"It may not be us, Will! And even if it were us, it would only affect you and me, the ship and crew would go on." Elizabeth responded with a comforting smile.

"Who else could it be, Elizabeth?" Will whispered to her quickly. The song of the sirens sounded louder, and with the growth in volume, came the growth in beauty. Their voices were like honey and cream; sweet when first tasted with a bitter aftertaste. Elizabeth glanced quickly to Jack, then back to Will. "And any crew mate in harms way means that the ship is also in harms way."

"AH! That's it!" Gibbs interrupted, "The other variable is that after they are imprinted, they are so consumed with their passion that they are so blind, deaf, and dumb to anything outside of them two, so they become sitting ducks." Elizabeth, Jack, Will, and the crew looked at Gibbs with passive faces for a few moments.

"Look, I'm not the only woman on the ship. We have Anna Maria still, maybe she will be imprinted with a crew member. It'll be okay, Will, what have we not pushed through?" Elizabeth stared at him with a gentle, reassuring smile; she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Don't—," Elizabeth was interrupted by a scream of pain emanating from Jack's body. Everyone stared at Jack in shock. Out of all the people to get imprinted, they assumed Sparrow would be the last.

"Captain!?" Gibbs asked, running to brace Jack as he fell to his knees. Elizabeth quickly pulled back from Will and ran to Jack and Gibbs.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked attempting to choke down her worry, "What's wrong?"

"Me back!" Jack yelled through gritted teeth. He fell forward onto Elizabeth and she pushed him back up by his chest.

"Hold him!" Elizabeth ordered Gibbs. Gibbs assumed Elizabeth's position while she went to Jack's back. By this time, the whole crew was crowding around. She pulled down Jack's dirty white shirt far enough to find the cause of the pain. Scratched in between Jack's shoulder blades was a picture of a compass, the needle was in the shape of a broken heart. And, instead of the 'N' for north, there was a flaming "E".


	5. A Public Display

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth whispered. She covered the 'E' that was carved on his back with her hand before anyone, especially Will, could see it, "You idiotic pirate."

"Who is it?" Will asked, pushing his way through the crowd until he reached Elizabeth's side. "Who is the other one imprinted?" Elizabeth put Jack's shirt down and stood up. Her eyes searched the crew, the sirens song still rang sweetly in their ears.

"Anna Maria?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Anna Maria responded from the middle of the bunch. Will examined her up and down, searching for injury, "Oh, no, it's not me. Jack and I aren't—."

"No, they aren't," Elizabeth said, she sunk to her knees next to Jack, gritting her teeth and digging her nails into her palms, "I'm sorry, Will, I really am."

"What? Elizabeth?! Are you okay?!" Will grabbed her arms, but she shook him off.

"Whatever happens, please don't think any less of me," She said before she let out a scream. Jack lifted his head to the sound and turned around to face Elizabeth. She was sprawled on the ground with her eyes shut tight. A tear shimmered down her cheek and she exhaled deeply.

"Well, then, Lizzie darling, what a change of events this be," Jack said with a smug smile. A small smile crept across Elizabeth's cheeks in response. Jack moved over next to her and pulled her shirt up until her upper back was exposed. Carved in her skin was an identical tattoo to Jack's, but instead of the 'E' there was a flaming 'J'.

"No," Will whispered in shock.

"Aye! I knew it!" Marty exclaimed from the side of the crowd. Will shot him a sharp look and then returned to the scene in front of him.

Jack was running his hand up and down Elizabeth's back and Elizabeth had a wide grin planted on her face. Jack bent down and kissed the compass tattoo. In response to his touch, Elizabeth gracefully sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She put her forehead on his.

"I may be imprinted, but I'm still not kissing first," Elizabeth whispered. The statement was painful for her though because she's never felt so much passion within her. It was almost as though all the blood was removed from her body and only lust flowed through her veins.

"Still?" Will asked exasperated, "You mean to say that you two have been together before?" They ignored Will and stared into each other's eyes.

"Mmm, I feel what you are feeling, love. I know you is torturing youself," Jack whispered, positioning his lips right above her, "Holding back, oh darlin', you can feel the selfish impulse, you want to taste it again. You can't help it."

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said. Giving into her temptations, she closed the small distance between their lips.

Jack held Elizabeth strongly and Elizabeth held Jack with a gentle sort-of feminine power. The couple was sprawled out on the deck with their legs entwined. Jack's tongue poked at Elizabeth's teeth and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The crew began to make swooning and cheering noises encouragingly.

"Gibbs! Stop this madness!" Will said staring down with terror at his wife and the pirate captain. Jack broke the kiss and pushed Elizabeth down so she was lying on the deck. He hovered over her for a brief moment until she pulled him down to her. He matched his lips to hers and Elizabeth moaned.

"Not much can be done about the scenery, much to both our disappointment," Gibbs responded, "But, we need to get theys two lovers to safety. Aye, they are still being pursued, and we wouldn't want to lose the Cap'n and your wife, would we?" Will thought for a moment before responding.

"What can we do to help her?" Will asked hesitantly. He wished that he could take his eyes off of Jack and Elizabeth, but he couldn't.

"We get them to the Captain's cabin and sail as far away from this place as we can in a hour, then we deal with solving the impending doom problem," Gibbs suggested. Will nodded his head.

Elizabeth was running her fingers all over Jack's torso, and every once and a while she would brush over the bump in his breeches. Jack was just as touchy, tracing her perfectly sculpted body with his calloused hands. He rested his right hand just above her womanhood and Elizabeth broke the kiss.

"If you start it, are you going to finish it this time?" Elizabeth purred to Jack. A wave of 'woooo's went around the crew and Will looked down angrily.

"Depends on how I feel, savvy?" Jack teased.

"Oh, you'll do it," Elizabeth responded seductively. The crew went wild yet again. Jack grunted and kissed her tenderly.

"Alright! Shows over! Everyone back to work!" Gibbs barked at the crew, "Make a heading south to Basse Terre, full canvas, take 'er on a run! We have to get these two safely back to the cabin and out of these god forsaken waters."


	6. Quite the Decision

Jack and Elizabeth spent the next two days in Jack's cabin. No one ever saw them leave, not even Will, who waited patiently outside the door day in and out. He heard some things he wished he didn't. He always heard one of three things at given times: conversing, moaning, or silence. It drove him insane, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. Finally, on the third day, they emerged.

"Elizabeth!" Will said when he saw the door open. Elizabeth stepped out, and Jack followed.

"Hello, Will," She said with a smile. She seemed different, Will observed. Her hair wasn't brushed and was flowing down her back in gentle waves much like a blonde ocean. Her white shirt was ripped to a deep-v, obviously something done by her lover in a fit of passion. She was flushed and a little out of breath, but the thing that bothered Will the most was that she looked happy.

"Do you need a new shirt?" Will asked with hidden jealousy and anger. To frustrate him more, Jack snuck his arm around Elizabeth and covered the bare skin from the v-neck.

"I'm afraid that's not necessary, William," She responded, "I have no doubt that the same thing would happen to the new shirt." She let out a little laugh and Jack smiled behind her. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear before kissed her jawline lightly. Then, Will heard something that he'd never heard from Elizabeth before, she _giggled. _"Already?" Elizabeth responded.

"Aye, luv," Jack said, slipping his hand under her shirt and onto her left breast. Elizabeth gasped.

"Imprinted or not, I am still a lady, not in front of Will," She said assertively.

"No, darling, yer a pirate," Jack began kissing down her neck. Elizabeth moaned a little bit and turned around to face him. She pulled him into a kiss and he pushed her lightly against the pole next to Will. Will sneered and cleared his throat, but the couple did not break. Instead, Elizabeth put her hands under Jack's shirt and ran her fingers over his muscles that were built from long days sailing. Will was sick of it. He pushed the two apart and began to speak.

"I am still your husband, Elizabeth! I will find a way to fix you and this whole situation!"

"William," Elizabeth said, peering out from under Jack, "I'm sorry, really, but there's nothing to fix. It's time you find another girl."

"No, this is nothing except for sick magic," Will responded.

"Magic?!" Elizabeth retorted angrily, "Do you think I like that I'm in love with this pirate?"

"Yes, I do, Elizabeth, you seem to be demonstrating that you like it!"

"Don't be foolish, William," Elizabeth said, "He's a rum-soaked commitophobe! I hate the fact that I love him, it was an accident, but I can't help it."

"Sticks and stones, darlin'," Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it," Elizabeth teased; she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

"I find it hard to believe that you will never come back to me," Will responded sadly.

"Believe it," Elizabeth said.

"Well, in that case I'm not helping you against the sirens!" Will became angry again.

"Let them come," Elizabeth said with a determined smile. With that, Jack silenced her by brushing his fingers across her stomach, arousing her. She rested her right hand on his neck and pulled him down to her lips again. Will gave one last look at his ex-wife before ascending the stairs.

Elizabeth and Jack were consumed in their kiss, not even caring that they were out of in the open, but no one was around anyway. Jack removed Elizabeth's breeches to reveal her long, beautifully tanned legs. He also dropped his pants to his ankles. He broke the kiss and sunk to his knees. He threw her legs over his shoulders and his tongue began to probe at that sweet flesh between her thighs.

Elizabeth squirmed as Jack's tongue moved from her lips to her clit; she pulled his head demandingly closer to her sex. But, Jack didn't want her to finish yet, so he stood up and pushed Elizabeth up against the wall. He positioned his manhood at her opening and leaned his head against her sweating neck as he plunged into her. Elizabeth let out a loud moan and threw her head back.

They just rested there for a moment, Jack feeling her around him and Elizabeth feeling him in her. They fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. After a couple moments Elizabeth gave Jack a wicked look and began to move skillfully on top of him. Jack grunted and let her do all the work for a while, but after a few moments his dominating side took over. He pulled her back from the wall and laid her down on the deck, never removing himself from her. He moved in and out of her while she squirmed on the ground calling "Jack, oh, Jack." Eventually, they both came and collapsed. After a moment, they stood up and clothed. Elizabeth walked up to Jack and gently rested her hands on his cheeks.

"Well, is that all?" Elizabeth asked. Jack smiled.

"I'm not close to done, darling, but pirate or not, a man needs some rest," He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Elizabeth smiled and planted a soft kiss on Jack's full lips before she grabbed his hand and led him up to the main deck.

* * *

Will watched angrily as Jack and Elizabeth walked hand-in-hand to the helm. He muttered to himself, swearing that he would kill Jack Sparrow the moment he had a chance. He was so enthralled in his thoughts that he didn't notice Anna Maria standing right next to him.

"You hate him, too?" Anna Maria asked, pulling Will from his reverie.

"Pardon?" Will asked.

"Jack, you hate him, too?"

"It's hard not to, I never really liked the man, now I despise the ground he walks on," Will paused, "To think, all this time I was trying to shove it in his face that I had Elizabeth and he didn't when the two of them were making a fool of me behind my back. You hate Jack?" Anna Maria chuckled.

"Of course, he's the dirtiest of pirates."

"Then, why are you sailing with him?" Will asked; thoroughly curious now.

"He does still owe me a ship," Anna Maria looked up at Will from under her hat, "I plan to take the _Pearl_. All I was waiting for was the opportune moment; now with the sirens I think I've found it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Will inquired, searching her face for an answer.

"So you can help," Anna Maria said bluntly. Will sat in contemplation for a moment, glaring at Jack and Elizabeth the whole time until finally he made a decision that would change the course of many peoples' lives.

"What is it that I must do?" Will asked.

**A/N: Well, the plot thickens. Sorry it took so long to update. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
